Mrs O'Mooney
by oceanic wings
Summary: #Hommage à Robin Williams/Inspiré de Mrs Doubtfire# Stiles et Derek ne se sont pas vus depuis dix ans. Derek a fait sa vie avec Braeden, et a deux beaux enfants. Stiles re-débarque dans la vie du lycanthrope d'une façon impromptue : déguisé en baby-sitter !


**Bonjour :)**

**Vous allez me dire : encore une nouvelle fiction ? Et bien oui, je suis prise d'une folie d'écriture ces derniers temps ! Mais celle-ci est quasiment terminée, je l'ai écrite la nuit dernière en grande partie. Elle contiendra trois chapitres seulement. J'aurais voulu en faire un OS mais l'idée était trop complexe pour l'aborder aussi rapidement. **

**Je tiens à le préciser tout de suite, cette fiction est un hommage au talentueux Robin Williams. J'ai été vraiment malheureuse à l'annonce de son décès. C'est un acteur que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Il a bercé mon enfance, m'a fait rire, m'a fait pleuré. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.**

**Alors j'ai décidé de lui rendre hommage comme je pouvais, à travers ce que je sais à peu près faire : écrire. J'ai eu donc l'idée d'adapter l'idée originale de Mrs Doubtfire pour nos amis Stiles et Derek. **

**Ce premier chapitre est donc la mise en place d'un stratagème imaginé par Stiles pour se rapprocher de Derek qu'il n'a pas vu depuis dix ans. Ce chapitre est plutôt mélancolique mais le prochain sera plus drôle. Les situations risquent d'être cocasses pour Stiles.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_~ mrs o'mooney_

Stiles examina la bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Une maison familiale, chic et élégante, possédant un jardin aux haies parfaitement taillées. Des volets bleus, une toiture impeccable et une clochette au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'adresse qu'il recherchait. Il s'agissait pourtant bien de cette maison, aucun doute n'était possible. Stiles avait pensé tomber sur un immeuble moderne et il aurait imaginé que l'appartement serait celui du dernier étage, offrant une vue imprenable sur la vie new-yorkaise. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait devant une baraque bourgeoise, le genre où l'on se pose quand on a quarante balais, une femme, deux enfants et un berger allemand.

Il était impossible que Derek réside dans cette maison si parfaite et lisse. Parce que Derek Hale était tout sauf parfait et lisse. Stiles le voyait vivre dans un loft au cœur même de New-York, dans un coin un peu sombre et parfois malfamé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Derek puisse habiter un pavillon familial dans un quartier excentré. C'était bon pour un quarantenaire rangé, pas pour le Derek qu'il avait connu.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où Derek et Stiles s'étaient vus. Dix longues années qui avaient pourtant filées comme l'éclair. C'était con à dire mais Stiles n'avait pas vu le temps glisser entre ses doigts. Il avait aujourd'hui vingt-cinq ans et Derek devait fêter sa trentaine cette année. Maintenant, Stiles pleurait les heures perdues, les occasions manquées. Là, devant la maison splendide, il sentait son cœur torturer sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait le courage de secouer la cloche de la porte d'entrée, jamais il ne pourrait confronter le regard de Derek. Il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Dix ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas tenté de retenir le loup-garou, il l'avait laissé filé avec un simple '_on reste en contact, de toutes façons_'. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé ce soir-là leur avait crevé le cœur. Ils savaient pertinemment que jamais ils ne sauraient comment rester en contact. Ils savaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas la force. Les amitiés longues distances, c'était peine perdue. Et ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis.

Alors, ils n'avaient pas essayé de sauver cette relation qu'ils étaient incapables de définir. Ils n'étaient simplement pas restés en contact, continuant à grandir chacun de leur côté.

Le soir où Derek était parti, Stiles avait retrouvé Malia. Il avait glissé son nez dans les longs cheveux de la blonde et avait soupiré d'aise. Il avait tenté de faire taire ses émotions et avait réussi à retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Quant à Derek, il avait attrapé d'une main sa valise et de l'autre, il avait accroché les doigts de Braeden. Le sourire de la jeune femme l'avait rassuré. Il avait eu l'impression de faire le bon choix.

Oui, dix ans s'étaient écoulés.

Stiles était désormais face à cette grande maison. Ce n'était pas sans raison. La semaine précédente, il avait compris pourquoi sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échecs. Il avait compris pourquoi il n'avait pris aucun plaisir dans ses études, pourquoi il avait cumulé les relations sans lendemain depuis Malia. Parce que ce n'était pas '_depuis Malia_'. C'était '_depuis Derek_'. Stiles n'avait jamais réussi à encaisser le départ de son aîné. Il avait continué à feindre la joie de vivre mais tout le monde avait fini par ne plus y croire. La veille, Scott lui avait donné une tape dans l'épaule et lui avait dit '_Vas-y_'. Alors Stiles y était allé. Maintenant qu'il était devant l'habitation de Derek, il se posait des millions de questions.

L'une plus lancinante que les autres. Et si Derek l'avait oublié... ?

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et deux beaux enfants métisses sortirent en courant, riant aux éclats. Le garçon devait avoir quatre ans et sa sœur était sans doute un peu plus âgée, sept ou huit ans peut-être. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas pensé que si Derek s'était installé dans une telle maison, c'était parce qu'il en avait l'utilité. En voyant ces deux enfants courir dans le jardin, le cœur de Stiles se brisa. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Derek apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte pour rejoindre ses enfants dans le jardin. Stiles eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière l'une des haies magnifiquement taillées. De là, il pouvait continuer à observer la scène sans être repéré.

Stiles décrivit Derek du regard. Ses yeux devinrent plus humides qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sa mâchoire trembla légèrement en constatant que le lycanthrope avait vraiment changé. Il avait mûri, bien entendu, sa carrure n'en paraissant que plus imposante encore. Ses traits étaient plus virils que par le passé. Ce qui étonna le plus Stiles, ce fut de constater que les mimiques du loup-garou n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les sourcils n'étaient plus en permanence froncés et sa mâchoire était parfaitement détendue. Le regard de Derek était bien plus doux qu'auparavant et... Il souriait. Des pattes d'oies entouraient ses yeux rieurs et face à ce sourire, Stiles eut l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus du même homme.

En vérité, Derek n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Physiquement parlant, il était assez fidèle au souvenir qu'en avait Stiles. La seule chose qui semblait avoir changé, c'était l'état d'esprit du lycanthrope. Cela frappa le jeune humain en plein cœur.

Derek Hale était heureux.

- « Je vais faire quelques courses. » lança une voix féminine derrière le loup-garou qui tenait sa fille sur son dos, tandis que son petit frère tentait d'escalader la jambe de son père.

- « T'en profites pour afficher les annonces pour la baby-sitter ? »

- « Bien sûr. » signala la jeune femme, la mine radieuse. « A tout à l'heure, mes chéris. »

Braeden – Stiles l'aurait reconnue entre mille – se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui, compte tenu de la bague qu'elle portait à la main gauche, devait être son mari. Stiles détourna les yeux quelques secondes et décida qu'il en avait vu assez. Il attendit que Braeden s'en aille, au volant de sa belle Mercedes et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Toujours aussi maladroit que dans le passé, il trébucha sur une dalle mal posée et s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir, poussant un gémissement de douleur au passage. Dans le jardin, Derek fronça les sourcils, vieille habitude qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdue. Un bruit étrange venait de l'alarmer. Il se dirigea vers le bord de la route, sa fille sur le dos et tenant son fils par la main.

Stiles connaissait les sens sur-développés de Derek. Il savait que son cri de douleur alerterait le lycanthrope. Plus perspicace et rapide qu'à son habitude, Stiles se leva et déguerpit bien vite, priant pour que Derek ne l'ait pas reconnu. Le loup-garou s'époumonait : '_Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?'_.

Mais Stiles était déjà bien loin.

# # #

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles avait fini par trouver refuge dans un hôtel miteux de la grosse pomme. Le pauvre n'avait pas les moyens de louer un appartement, pas même une chambre de bonne au quinzième étage. En début de semaine, il avait postulé à un poste d'assistant du réalisateur pour un court-métrage à maigre budget et l'avait décroché. Cet emploi lui permettrait de régler sa chambre d'hôtel.

Stiles venait tout juste de terminer ses études. Il avait passé des diplômes de cinéma dans l'espoir de mettre un jour son imagination débordante au service du septième art. Il avait fait plusieurs stages prestigieux que bon nombre lui avait envié. Bien que certain que ce métier soit fait pour lui, Stiles n'avait pas réellement profité de ces études. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, jamais plus.

Ce matin-là, Stiles faisait donc sa deuxième journée sur le tournage. Il s'agissait d'un court-métrage d'horreur, au scénario absolument grotesque. Bien sûr, Stiles gardait ses commentaires pour lui et préférait pouffer de rire dans son coin. La veille, le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment l'assistant du réalisateur mais l'assistant de l'assistante du réalisateur. Ce qui voulait dire que les tâches ingrates, comme aller chercher une tasse de café ou aller acheter du pain, étaient faites par Stiles alors que Kelly, l'assistante principale, se tapait le beau boulot.

- « Va chercher une chouquette pour Stephen. » demanda Kelly.

- « Une quoi ? » répondit Stiles, scandalisé par l'air supérieur de cette fille.

- « Une chouquette, tu sais les petites viennoiseries que l'on trouve en boulangerie avec du sucre dessus. » se moqua l'assistante.

- « Et il n'en veut qu'une ? (…) Parce qu'une seule, c'est un peu bête. Moi j'en mange toujours au moins cinq. »

- « S'il en veut une autre, tu iras en chercher une autre. » précisa Kelly avec mépris. « Pour l'instant, n'en ramène qu'une. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par les caprices de star du réalisateur. Stephen Fearly n'était connu que de ses proches. Son travail était absolument nullissime et pourtant, lui et son assistante se la jouaient divas. C'était insupportable mais il devait absolument passer au dessus s'il souhaitait obtenir un salaire à la fin du mois.

Une fois à la boulangerie, Stiles attendit que la charmante boulangère le serve et patienta en lisant les annonces de chiens et chats perdus. A côté de ça, une affiche attira son attention. Un couple cherchait une baby-sitter pour leurs enfants de sept et quatre ans. Soudain, l'image de la famille heureuse de Derek lui revint en mémoire et sa main trembla lorsqu'il attrapa l'annonce du bout des doigts. '_Contactez M. ou Mrs Hale_'.

Stiles ramena la chouquette à Stephen qui trouva bon de se plaindre qu'il manquait deux ou trois grains de sucre tombés au fond du sac. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Stiles qui préféra ne rien répondre.

A la fin de la journée, les trois quart de l'équipe prirent congés et Stiles resta sur le plateau, affalé dans un fauteuil en rotin. Ce travail l'épuisait et jamais il ne pourrait s'épanouir en étant le larbin de Kelly et Stephen. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de sous-métier, il en était pleinement conscient mais malheureusement, il savait que ce boulot ne lui plairait jamais. Stiles avait, tout au fond de lui, une âme de leader. Un jour, il serait réalisateur à la place du réalisateur.

Sa main glissa dans sa poche et il attrapa l'annonce qu'il avait arrachée à la boulangerie quelques heures plus tôt. Il passa plus d'un quart d'heure à la relire, cherchant à déceler s'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Derek ou de Braeden. Stiles fut sortit de sa rêverie par Nell, la maquilleuse, un joli brin de femme de son âge.

- « Ciao, Stiles, à demain ! »

Stiles aimait bien cette fille, ils avaient tout de suite bien accrochés. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le sixième sens de Stiles ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il savait quand les gens étaient bons ou mauvais et ce en un regard.

- « Nell, attends ! » dit-il en se levant vers elle. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Nell était une fille généreuse et tendre. Stiles se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire dans une équipe de bras cassés comme celle de ce court métrage.

- « Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais... Tu saurais me transformer en femme ? »

- « Je... » commença-t-elle, visiblement gênée par cette question. « Tu sais, il y a de formidables médecins qui peuvent te donner des hormones et... »

- « Nell ! Tu crois vraiment que je veux devenir une femme ? »

Stiles avait éclaté de rire. Il était vrai que sa question était on ne peut plus ambiguë. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il l'avait posé. Une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant qu'il lisait et relisait l'annonce. L'idée la plus ridicule qu'il ait eu dans sa courte vie. Stiles se souvenait avoir passé des journées entières à regarder ses scènes préférées dans le film Mrs. Doubtfire. L'histoire d'un homme qui, pour réunir sa famille suite à son divorce, se faisait passer pour une vieille dame et devenait la nounou de ses propres enfants. Alors oui, pendant un court instant, Stiles avait pensé qu'il pouvait faire la même chose. Il deviendrait la nourrice des enfants de Derek et il pourrait ainsi découvrir un peu plus la vie de celui qui lui avait tant manqué pendant dix ans.

C'est là que Stiles comprit qu'il devenait dingue. L'absence de Derek lui avait fait tourner la tête. L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir en était la preuve. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus incohérent, et extravagant. Il aurait du rester en Californie, faire sa vie là-bas et oublier Derek pour de bon.

- « Oublie ça... » souffla le jeune homme.

- « Mais si c'est pour une soirée déguisée, je peux le faire, tu sais ! (…) Aucun de tes potes ne va te reconnaître, promis. »

Nell avait lancé ça avec un grand sourire, mettant en valeur ses dents du bonheur. La jeune femme était la joie de vivre incarnée et ce pétillement mettait du baume au cœur de Stiles.

- « J'ai travaillé dans la fabrication de prothèses alors si tu veux, je peux te fabriquer le meilleur costume de toute ta vie. T'en as besoin pour quand ? »

Stiles était à deux doigts d'accepter la proposition de Nell. Ce n'était pourtant pas une solution. Il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de Derek déguisé en femme. C'était inconscient et loufoque. Cette idée n'avait ni queue ni tête et le mènerait droit dans le mur. Il ferait sans doute mieux de se présenter à la porte des Hale, de faire son plus beau sourire, de boire un thé avec Derek pour parler du bon vieux temps et de repartir en Californie. C'était plus sain et moins machiavélique.

- « Lundi ? »

Stiles fut incapable de retenir ce mot. Il vola jusqu'à Nell qui l'attrapa au vol avec un nouveau sourire.

- « Tu vas être la plus belle. » taquina-t-elle.

# # #

- « Un..., deux..., trois ! »

Nell se tenait devant un grand miroir pivotant, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres fines. Depuis trois jours, elle travaillait toutes les nuits sur le costume de Stiles. Elle adorait lorsque quelqu'un lui lançait un tel défi. Le maquillage de cinéma et les métamorphoses étaient ses activités favorites. Passionnée, elle rêvait d'être embauchée pour travailler sur une série télévisée fantastique. Seulement, comme tout débutant, elle devait commencer au bas de l'échelle.

Stiles se tenait devant le miroir, angoissé à l'idée d'apercevoir son reflet. Nell semblait elle-même satisfaite et étonnée par le travail qu'elle avait mené. Le costume qu'il portait paraissait peser une tonne. Il crevait de chaud sous son chandail et se maudissait déjà pour avoir trouvé attirant une paire de seins. En avoir était affreusement désagréable. Les prothèses qu'avait collées Nell le grattait énormément et il sentait déjà que son dos en prenait un coup.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans le miroir, il resta imperturbable un long moment, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était limite effrayant. Il ressemblait à une vieille dame de soixante-dix ans environ, les cheveux gris remontés en chignon, son visage modifié et ridé à l'aide de prothèses. Quant à sa corpulence, elle avait été changée et il était bien moins svelte que quelques heures auparavant. Stiles eut envie de rire mais dans le fond, il se sentait ridicule. Nell ne savait pas pourquoi il se transformait en vieille femme. Ce n'était pas pour s'amuser, ni pour une soirée déguisée. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle comprenne.

- « Je me suis un peu inspirée du déguisement de Robin Williams dans Mrs. Doubtfire. » précisa Nell qui réajustait les vêtements qu'elle avait piqués à une amie couturière. « Je crois que j'ai plutôt réussi. »

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé.

# # #

- « C'est la cinquième, Derek. » soupira Braeden, s'affaissant un peu plus dans le canapé. « Je l'aime bien, celle-là. »

- « Elle est trop jeune. Je n'ai pas confiance. »

- « On n'est jamais d'accord... Si tu attends la perle rare, tu peux toujours courir. »

Braeden lança un regard noir à son mari. Derek haussa les épaules. Il s'agissait de la future nounou de ses enfants et c'était une chose importante à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas confier la prunelle de ses yeux à n'importe qui.

- « On ne trouvera jamais une pâle copie de Johanna, il faut t'y faire. » pestiféra Braeden, à deux doigts de s'énerver contre Derek.

Johanna était leur ancienne nourrice. C'était une baby-sitter géniale, les enfants l'avaient tout de suite adoptée et les parents lui avaient rapidement fait confiance. Malheureusement, Johanna avait du suivre son petit ami à l'autre bout du monde, en Allemagne. En apprenant la nouvelle, Derek avait accusé le coup. Il lui avait toujours été difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un et Johanna avait su faire taire toutes ses craintes. Derek savait qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais une autre femme comme Johanna pour leurs enfants.

- « Il reste une candidate. » souffla la jeune femme, épuisée par cette journée casting de super nanny.

Braeden se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée où l'attendait une femme plutôt âgée, vêtue d'un vieux chandail jaune pisse et d'une jupe plissée ringarde. Un instant, elle eut envie de lui que la place avait été pourvue. Cependant, Braeden n'était pas une mauvaise femme, elle préférait laisser sa chance à cette dame, aussi étrange soit-elle. Avec une petite révérence, la dame tendit sa main vers la jeune métisse et se présenta.

- « Mrs. O'Mooney. » dit-elle dans un accent irlandais très prononcé.

Mrs. O'Mooney n'était autre que Stiles vêtu du costume et des prothèses fabriqués par son amie Nell. S'il avait décidé de faire de son personnage une irlandaise, c'était parce que Scott qui avait souvent rabâché que c'était le seul accent qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. La nuit précédent l'entretien, il n'avait pas dormi. Il savait qu'il commettait une grosse bêtise. Il était pourtant là, déguisé en vieille dame devant l'épouse de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Braeden l'entraîna dans le salon où se tenait Derek, assis dans le canapé. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se leva, droit comme un piquet et lui tendit cordialement la main. Stiles la saisit, tentant de cacher les tremblements parcourant ses doigts. C'était le premier contact qu'il avait avec Derek en dix ans. Ce contact avait une saveur douce amère aux yeux de Stiles. Le loup-garou ne savait pas à qui il avait vraiment à faire. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille nourrice à l'allure excentrique. Il ne savait pas que derrière la femme se cachait l'un de ses amis les plus précieux.

Pourtant, les narines de Derek se retroussèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- « Votre parfum m'est familier, Mrs. O'Mooney. »

Stiles sentit son cœur le trahir. Il arbora un sourire, tentant de rester dans la peau du personnage qu'il venait d'inventer.

- « Douce nuit d'été. »

- « Pardon ? » demanda Derek, visiblement perturbé par cette odeur qu'il semblait connaître.

- « C'est le nom de mon parfum, jeune homme ! »

Mrs. O'Mooney éclata d'un rire clair et détonnant. Derrière son jeu d'acteur, Stiles crevait d'envie de pleurer. Il en était certain : Derek avait reconnu son odeur.

- « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » proposa poliment Braeden.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il posa son postérieur maladroitement sur le fauteuil, s'habituant difficilement à sa nouvelle carrure. Braeden reprit la parole, parla un peu de ses enfants, Landry, quatre ans et Kat, sept ans, ainsi que de ce que la future baby-sitter aurait à faire dans la maison. Ménage, repas, sorties... Une multitude de choses que Stiles ne savait pas réellement faire. Il devait cependant réussir à faire croire que tout cela était à la portée de Mrs. O'Mooney.

- « C'est dans mes cordes. » dit-il joyeusement. « J'ai travaillé pendant dix-sept ans dans une même famille en Irlande. Si vous voulez les appeler, je peux vous donner leurs coordonnées. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait venir à New-York ? » demanda froidement Derek qui fixait Mrs. O'Mooney de ses pupilles azures.

- « Ma petite fille, Nell. Elle est la seule famille qui me reste suite au décès soudain de ses parents l'an dernier. »

Stiles avait trouvé cette excuse bidon rapidement et en était plutôt fier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son sens de la répartie allait être mis à rude épreuve. Derek hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. En percevant le regard triste du lycanthrope, Stiles eut l'impression d'être un monstre d'égoïsme. Derek avait réussi à mettre son passé de côté et à bâtir une famille. Comment Stiles pouvait se permettre de débarquer ainsi dans sa vie et tout remettre en question ?

- « Vous pouvez commencer quand ? » demanda Derek d'une voix plus douce, tandis que Braeden lui donnait un coup de coude peu discret.

- « Dès que vous avez besoin de moi. »

- « Demain. »

Derek accrocha son regard dans les pupilles noisettes de la vieille dame. Il n'y avait pas que son parfum qui lui était familier, il y avait aussi ses yeux rieurs. Derek avait l'impression de faire face à un fantôme du passé en version femme et beaucoup plus âgé. Il savait que c'était impossible mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance à cette dame comme il aurait voulu confiance à Stiles dix ans plus tôt.

# # #

- « Tu aurais pu attendre que je donne mon avis. » râla Braeden alors que Mrs. O'Mooney venait de partir.

- « Elle est parfaite, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

La jeune métisse était debout face à son mari, les poings fermement vissés sur les hanches. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qui signalait à Derek qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- « Le fait est que tu n'as pas à prendre des décisions sans mon accord. On est un couple, tu sais ? (…) Ça, tu l'oublies encore un peu trop souvent. »

- « Arrête, Brae. Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexée. »

Derek n'avait pas l'air si désolé que ça et Braeden en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle savait que son mari aurait toujours cette réserve en lui ainsi que cette part de spontanéité qui desservait sans cesse leur couple. La jeune femme tourna les talons, préférant s'éloigner avant de s'emporter un peu plus.

# # #

- « C'est ridicule. »

Nell se tenait face à Stiles, les bras ballants et les sourcils froncés.

- « T'avais l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt normal et stable, pourtant. » se lamenta-t-elle.

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il s'était engouffré dans une situation impossible. Un mensonge bien plus gros que lui qui finirait par l'engloutir tout entier. Sentant la situation le dépasser, le jeune homme avait décidé de se confier à Nell, qui était bien la seule personne à New-York qui se rapprochait de la définition d'une amie.

- « T'es inconscient. T'as pas vu ce type pendant dix ans. T'aurais simplement pu sonner à sa porte et lui crier '_Surprise_'. »

- « J'ai songé à le faire mais au dernier moment, j'ai trouvé mon idée plus rigolote. » ironisa Stiles.

- « Il va te détester s'il découvre le pot-aux-roses un jour. (…) Tu attends quoi de lui, en fait ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le pire, dans l'histoire. »

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek lui retombe dans les bras une fois qu'il aurait dévoilé sa véritable identité. Il voulait juste avoir la chance de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Pénétrer dans sa vie et se rendre compte à quel point il était heureux. Pour Stiles, c'était un peu comme se tirer une balle dans le pied. Le jour où il se rendrait compte que Derek était tout aussi heureux sans lui dans sa vie, il repartirait en Californie, le cœur en compote.

- « Tu vas m'aider ? » osa demander Stiles.

- « Bien sûr. » souffla la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. « T'es con mais t'es drôle. »

Stiles éclata d'un rire libérateur.

* * *

**Et voilà :) **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires sur cette histoire ! Que pensez-vous de Derek qui habite une belle maison avec sa famille ?! Et du pauvre Stiles qui se lance dans un mensonge bien plus gros que lui ?**

**A très bientôt mes copinous !**


End file.
